


Scooby-Doo: Split sides

by CrazyLazyJazzy



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Curses, Demons, Gore, Heaven & Hell, Insanity, Mental Health Issues, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLazyJazzy/pseuds/CrazyLazyJazzy
Summary: The story begins at the rnd of Scoob! when Norvile "Shaggy" Rogers goes into a gate only to find that there is no exit to pass. Wit him gone the gang changes and unbeknownst to the Shaggy is still in hell....in pain...remebering his past and fighting. What will come out of his hungry,goofy and harmless character from deep within and how will it turn out for the whole gang?**NOTE: I do not own any of these characters,names, the title or anything. This is purely out of fun and i will not get any monetary gain from this. If the owners of Scooby-Doo franchise have a problem with my wor please leave a comment and i will deleate the workPS:I'm sorry for bad grammar and hope to get corrected as to fix the mistakesEnjoy!
Kudos: 2





	1. PROLEOGUE: How it all began

**PROLEOGUE: How it all began**

The whole gang was at the gate which led to the underworld. the night was windy and cold with moonlight shining brightly but being suffocated by clouds so dark that almost nothing could be seen but the gang under a small whisper of open space from which protuded a fragment of light.

Shaggy which was next to scooby said in sinking and fearful but firm voice "....I will be going in" as he said the word of almost assured doom the whole gang started loosing their composture with some word being "You can't go!" or "Are you crazy!?"

Which almost imediately stopped when scooby opened his mouth and spoke "Raggy.... don't do it, I will go" with word full of sadness.

Shaggy still adamant on it started saying "Don't worry scoob, and for me hurting you this time the amount of burden I feel cant be lessened if I don't go in" the word wleaving his mouth sounded as if his full throat was full of pins and needles.

The gang started to riot almost grabbing him by his hands in worry of him going in. Still he wouldn'n budge and after some time of arguing he finally semed okay with scoob going out and into the jaws of that world.

Within a small amount of time they placed their hand an paw on the door, as the door startrd to open scoob said "Good bye Raggy" with the whole gang crying furiously.

Shaggy only stood there motionless with scoob watching his face fill with lines of tears going down, he gulped and said with a smile "Sure buddy..... but you aren't going in" before anyone could react to his words in a monent scoob was flying to the gang with shaggy entering the dorway while saying "You were and always will be my best friend, for you I give a life so dont die okay?"

After saying those sad words he looked at them,smiled and said "Guys, plese take care of my friend and brother" while simultaniously spintin into the gate way and saying "You hell,wont take him even if my soul must burn!" wit a gaze of a soldier who saw everything, preparing to die for his loved and cherised ones.

With the last piece of him to dissapear into the gate so did the gate dissapear itself.

They cried and cried untill a statue of shaggy appeared saying "I will protect you,buddy"

Everyone was in shock while Scobby cried out "RAGGY!!!RAGGY!!!!!!!!RAGGY!!!!raggy......."untill he could not speak anymore and lost consiousness.

Gang which lost a tresured member took Scooby to vet to see if he was in danger while quietly sobbling on the way there.

Everyone thought Shaggy was dead when in fac on the other side he awoke rubbing his head and being confused while sitting upright and being shocked with just one word escaping his mouth.

".....What?"


	2. Forgotten world

Shaggy began to regain consciusness and huffed with a weak voice, still in a daze he began to get up on his hands then feet inspecting soil beneath him.

The soil looked something like a mix of orange and red, devoid of any sighn of water and turning into dust when picked up. The surrouding had a smell of sulfur that was pungent enough to make him gag.

Finally after lookin up his face drained of all color and bravery before he went in. The terror and shock could be seen in his eyes as he stood on a cliff over a cavern full of toxic lakes, rivers made entirely out of lava and so much more he could not see because of the darkness enveloping him and whole place with the exeption of the gate that shone weakly.

when taking a closer look down he could see small but monstous looking creatured shredding and eating each others organs which after entering the belly of those grotesque thing; many with a few heads, few too many limbs and bodies shaped in a way that it seemed as if their bones would crack in no time.

The cliff overlooking a massive cavern had a steep slide with many rock formations on slide being shaped like spikes preventing any creature from going up. 

Shaggy being a guy that was easily influenced by fear fell onto ground and started saying "W-What is this place!?.....N-N_no way can i survive in this place. I will get torn into peaces!"

With that he began hiperventilating and crawled backward from the cavern. Wit his actions being fitting of a man who felt death nearing he didn't stop his frenzy before finding out that although the monsters were a threat to his life, none seemed to find out that he was there and were still fighting over each others remains.

Maybe finaly feeling a small relif and stoppin the rush of adrenaline his brain startred working again and thought "Wait...I_If I stay here the monsters can't get me and I will be safe?"

"Yeah, I don't have to go down even if it meant having to starve here to death.....Starve? will I starve? Do i really have no way to stay alive in this place!?"

With feeling of incoming death slowly creeping in again he, strangely wisely calmed down and thought "No. Don't think about that yet, you can survive longer without food then water. I must find a drinkable source up here to survive"

After going around the opening a few times he couldn't find anything other than rocks and dirt. Feeling hopeless he returned to the gate,sat down and thought "I couldn't find anything to drink or eat aftergoing searching for a few times so it is unlikely for me to find anything and will just lose more energy. I must rest"

After gathering some earth from aroud him shaggy covered himself in it and made a small oblong shaped wall to shelter him from wind with rocks.

It was in a middle of....some dark hour when he heard growling coming fro a nearby boulder.He instantly sat up while trying to make as little of noise as possible but it seemed as the growling thing spotted him and started to approach. 

As his instincts told him not to move suddenly he crept into the light of a gate as even if the thing saw him, there was a big chance it could see in a dark and he certaily could not. It was a move to limit the advantage of being that came into light.

It was something like a mix of a lion, a dog and hyena. The head was that of a lion too big for it's body with a maw that partialy resembled that of a hyena; as for the body, it was that of a skinny dog with pieces of furr and flesh missing, sometimes exposing its bones. It had some sort of black liquid seeping from its mouth.

Something told Shaggy that it was better to not be bitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	3. Hellish fiend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading

With him being in a close confrotation with the monster his adrenaline startrd puping into every part of his being.

He knew that if by any chace he was bitten, it wouldn't end with just that.

The monster started moving, its legs tightening up exposing bulging veins and solid mucle underneat its fur and skin. When it leapt at him a thunderous explosion echoed throu the cavern.

Shagy was quick to react and ducked down while rolling like a military veteran under close gunfire.

One of its scraped his upper arm and tore a part of his green shirt. The feeling of such superficial wound was not minimal but a searing as if some sort of acid was poured onto his skin.

He winced and sprinted to the nearest rock formation while the beast tried to turn aroun with slow put steady steps.

He ducked under a giant boulder which was surrounded by a few smaller ones roughtly the size of him. He knew that although he was cornered that there was no way he could outrun the beast on eaven and unhindered path. The beast was just too strong to outrun.

With the beast now compleately turned and ready to leap at his hiding place Shaggy finaly collapsed every boulder he could find and essentially makinf a closed chamber with him being a tasty snack waiting to be killed and eaten.

He was in total darkness when he heard a loud thump right outside the rock formation. It was already there.

He froze every part of his body as to not let the beast hear him. His face filled with therror thinking that this was his last moment before death. The best's claws tried to dig up the rock but after a while it stopped and amazingly seemed like it forgot why it was there.

The only logical thought Shaggy could muster the will to think was that maybe it wasn't very intelligent but was quikly shut up when he remembered how it reacted when it saw him.

It was sizing him up, it was a predator not a foolish prey. It would wait for him to exit his hiding place conzerving its strenght and then kill him.

Shivers ran down his spine as he knew that either he dies by the jaws of a beast or by starvation. He could not take it anymore and when the beast moved away he crided and dug at the earth out of sheer hate, sorrow and fear. Than as if by some miracle he saw that the earth was wet and soft to the touch.

He thought "Maybe, maybe I could dig a tunnel out of it's reach and find som place safer from it, and, it is just a thought but maybe I can extract some water from this wet Earth"

Sure enough, there was a dribble in his hand, he drank it without hesitation and repeated the process five times. "It seems thet the water is somehow clean"

So atleast he did not need to worry about getting really sick.

After he dug some more he found out that after some time, aroud 7 inches deeper was a straight flat rock that seemed to go to no end. He was again in misery as the rock was so hard that probably even a hammer could not make any scratches on. He dug aroud his surrounding and then like some sort of mirracle found a perfectly oval, 12 inch big hole in it.

As he dug down he could see that the straight rock "barrier" was 5 inches thick.

with that his tunnel got a room, much like that of a ant colony that could let him rest as he tried to survive.

"So what do I do now?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked the beginning and i hope to get real feedback on how to improve and flaws within my story.  
> Thank you for reeding


End file.
